


Meant to be

by Prettyunique



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a world of no Angels or Demons. The supernatural only exists in books. Although this hasn't made the beginning of Dean and Sam's lives any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Dean is just 2 years older than Sam. Their mum died from cancer when Sam was 3. They lived with their dad for a few years until he dropped the boys of at his friend Bobby's place when Dean was 9. Bobby died 3 years later from alcoholic poisoning and Sam and Dean ran away to avoid being put in care. When Dean was 15 their dad found them and brought them back to Bobby's house disappearing 4 months later. Both Sam and Dean haven't seen their dad since then and they stayed at Bobby's place till this day.  
> Dean is now 17  
> Sam has being going to st. Michaels high for a month
> 
> Like Sam, Cas is a straight A student and also one of the popular kids 
> 
> PS: It's not a spelling mistake Ange is actually French for Angel ( according to google). So if you're French and I am wrong I apologise.

It's Thursday 3:30 in the afternoon. It's the end of the school day, another day of people looking at him like he was freak. People at school knew he lived with his brother. And that's all they knew the rest was just untrue gossip. Sam overheard someone say once that his mum died pinned to a celling in a fire, not tied actually pinned which he is guessing means no ropes or anything

'How would that even work'

That's not even the worst one. Of course Sam could easily put a stop to it by telling them the truth but, he just doesn't care.

Tommy sneaks up and slams his locker shut, missing Sam's face by an inch

"Hey, new guy"  
"Actually, not new"  
"Are you back chatting me"

Tommy pushes Sam against the locker  
A dark haired boy who Sam had only seen from a distance until now runs up to them

"Oi, Tommy get lost"  
"Or what" replies Tommy  
"Do you really want to find out?"

Tommy walks away

"You didn't have to do that...I mean thanks"  
"Your Sam right"

"Yea, you know who I am?"

"I know everything. You're in my sister Anna's class"

"Anna Hilton?" Asks Sam

The boy nods

"I mean we just live in the same place but I still call her my sister"

Sam looks at him confused

"I'm Cas by the way"

"Oh, I know" Sam replies

"Let me walk you home"

"You don't have to do that" replies Sam

"It's no bother"

30 minutes later they arrive at Sam's street and Cas says goodbye. p>

Sam enters his front door bumping into Dean on his way to the kitchen

  
"Hey, how was school?"  
"Good"

Sam replies walking past Dean to go to his room

"Just good"  
"Yea, I mean nothing special happened"  
"Sammy, what happened?" Asks Dean  
"Nothing"  
"Really?, Is that boy Tommy giving you trouble again?"  
"I can handle him"

Sam throws his bag in his room and joins his brother in the kitchen

"Dean"  
"Um"

Dean looks at his brother when he doesn't get an answer

"How do you...talk to someone you like." 

Dean smiles

"Hypothetically"  
"You have a crush on someone at school"  
"I was just wondering" Sam answers  
"Right,so who's the..."  
"You don't know her" Sam cuts him off  
"Oh, I know I don't know HER"

  
Sam looks at his brother

"You know"  
"Of course I know I'm your brother"  
"And it doesn't bother you?" Sam asks

Dean shakes his head

"Did I give you any indication that it would?"  
"No, I just wasn't sure" answers Sam  
"So, who's this boy? Is he in your class?"

"He's in an older year"

"How older?"

"He's 17" Sam replies

"What's his name?"

"Castiel"

"Humm...unusual name, so you going to ask him out"

"No way"

"Why not" asks Dean

"He's...way out of my league, he wouldn't like me"

"You don't know unless you ask"

3 days later walking home from school

"You look nervous, is everything alright?" asks Cas  
"Yea"  
"You're sweating"  
"(Laughs) am I"

Cas stops walking

"I wanted to ask you a question"

They both continue walking

"Which you can say no to, you're in titled to..."  
"Sam" Cas cuts him off  
"I was wondering if you'd want to...watch a film and maybe get something to eat after woods."  
"Like a date?" asks Cas

Silence

"It was a bad idea forget I said..."  
"I'd love to"  
"What?" Sam replied  
"I said I'd love to...when"  
"I actually didn't plan that far ahead"  
"Don't worry I'll sort it. Should we say Saturday, I'll pick you up around 8"  
"Ok"

Saturday

Cas walks up the stairs and rings the bell

the door swings open and Cas just stands there mouth open

"Are you Cas?"

Cas gulps and answers

"Yea, is Sam ready?"

"Not yet, come in" Dean replies

Cas walks in sitting at the kitchen table

"Do you want a drink?"

Sam comes downstairs 

"No, 'cause we're going"

"Alright, well have fun. Have him back before 11"

"Dean"

"I'm just kidding" Dean replies

 

3 hours later Sam and Cas are seated at the booth in Harry's burgers

 

"So what did you think of the film?"

"Yea, it was good" replies Sam

"Thanks for asking me I had fun"

Sam smiles

"So I have to ask, maybe it's none of my business. When we first meet you said you said you lived in the same place but you're not realated, so are you adopted"

"Not really, I live at Ange house. It's basically a place for kids who don't have parents"

"Oh, I see"

"I've been there nearly 18 years, my parents died in a car crash when I was 2 months old"

"I'm sorry"

"it's alright, I don't remember much about them" Cas replies

45 minutes later Sam arrives home  
Dean and Lisa are sitting at the kitchen table

"So, how did it go?" Dean asks

"It was fine"  
"Fine?" Dean replies

Lisa looks from Sam to Dean

"I'm going to go watch telly...is it alright if I stay here tonight?"

"Of course" Dean replies

Lisa leaves

"Come on, Sam you got to give me more than that"

"It was fun"

"But?" Dean asks

"it didn't feel like a date, it felt like we were just hanging out as mates"

"So, you're just going to be friends"

 

Sam nods

 

A month later

Dean opens the door to Cas

 

"Hi...You know Sam's not here, right"

 

Cas shakes his head

 

"He's on that field trip" Dean replies

"Right, I forgot...well don't let me disturb you"

"No, come in I could use the company"

Cas and Dean walk to the living room

"What are you watching?"

"FRIENDS"

"Is this a new episode?" asks Cas

"Yea, sit down"

 

25 minutes later

Dean is so in grossed with the TV he hasn't noticed that Cas didn't see any of it. He's been starring at Dean all this time

The credits roll and Dean catches Cas looking at him

 

"What...do I have something on my face"

 

Cas leans forward kissing Dean on the lips. He pulls away seconds later once his brain catches up

 

"I am so sorry...I...I'm just going to leave"

 

Cas heads for the door

 

"Cas, you don't have to leave"

 

Dean stops him before he walks out the door

 

"Dean, I'm so sorry"

"stop apologizing it's alright"

"no I shouldn't have...."

 

Dean cuts him off with a kiss

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cas sneaks quietly through the window of Ange house

“What time do you call this?”  
“Gabe, you scared the living daylights out of me”

They walk up the stairs

“As I was saying...”  
“Shush” Cas cuts him off  
“Don’t worry the adults are asleep”

Cas looks at him

“Most of them...Where you been?”  
“Out” Cas replies as he enters the bathroom  
Cas comes out 5 minutes later in his PJ’s  
“Oh my God”  
“What” asks Cas  
“You had sex didn’t you?”  
“N...”  
“Come on its written all over your face" replies Gabe

Cas walks past Gabriel and gets in his bed

“That’s a yes”  
“It's not a yes” Cas says  
“It's not a no either”

The next morning  
Cas walks to the Winchesters and rings the doorbell

“Hi is...”  
“You must be Cas...I’m Lisa”

She extends her hand

“Nice to meet you”

  
Dean walks out of the Kitchen  
Lisa Kisses Dean  
Dean pulls away

“Babe”  
“What, I’m allowed to kiss my boyfriend”

Cas stares at them open mouthed

“Sorry, Sam’s not back till the evening” Lisa tells  
“Right, I’ll...just catch him then”

Cas steps back and walks away

"I recon he still likes him"

"Sam?" asks Dean

"Who else?"

“I told you, I’d get it “  
“Well I was on my way to the bathroom”

Dean looks at her

“What”  
“It can’t really be breakfast in bed if you’re not in bed” Dean replies  
“Ok, ok I’m going”

As soon as Lisa enters the bed room Dean slips out

"Cas, wait"

Cas keeps walking  
Dean catches up to him and stops him with a hand on his shoulder

"She just wishes, right. She's deluded"  
"Cas, I can explain" Dean replies  
"This should be good"

Silence

"I'm sorry"

"For what sleeping with me or getting caught"

"Cas, I don't regret any second of last night"

"Why should I believe that"  
"Because it's true, I like you a lot"  
"And the fact that you have a girlfriend" replies Cas  
"(Sighs) I know I'm a jerk but..."  
"No,there's no excuse"

Cas walks away  
With Dean calling after him  
Dean re-enters his house

"Where did you go" asks Lisa  
"You were suppose to be in bed"  
"You didn't really answer my question"  
"Um... I just remembered Sam wanted me to give him something"

3 Weeks later  
Sam runs down the stairs

"Where you going?"  
"I told you on Monday that I have a date" replies Sam  
"Oh, right sorry"  
"Yea, and I said I'd meet Cas at..."  
"Cas...I thought you two were just going to be friends"  
"A double date" Sam replies

Silence

"What...you don't think it's a good idea?"  
"No, it's...have fun"

Sam leaves and Dean drops in the chair behind him and sips his coffee. After a while Dean dials a number

'Hey babe, what's going on?' answers Lisa

'I...I was just going to say don't bother coming over because I'm going out'

'To where?' '

'I'm...um...working all day'

Dean pulls at his left earlobe

'Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you'

'See you'

Dean puts the phone down, finishes the rest of his coffee, goes upstairs and leaves the house 15 minutes later. He arrives at the mall 20 minutes later Sam and Cas are sitting at a nearby McDonalds

"We should go we don't want to be late"

"The film starts at quarter to and its only 6:30PM now"

"And?" Cas replies

"Cas, it’s like a 2 minute walk"

"Besides we won't miss it they'll be playing the previews" Kevin says

"Yea, but...I like the previews”

"Me too" Benny agrees

  
Sam Sighs

  
"I guess we're going now, then" Kevin says

  
4 hours later

“How was the film?”  
“I didn’t tell you I was going to the cinema”  
“I just figured” Dean replies

Sam sits at the table still looking at Dean

“What?”  
“Don’t think I didn’t see you spying”  
“No, I just...”  
“Are you saying I imaged it” Sam cuts him off

Silence

“How was it anyway? Dean asks  
“It was good, funny”  
“I was actually talking about you’re date”  
“Yea” Sam smiles  
“Yea? That’s all you’re giving me”  
“Yea” replies Sam  
“I take it you’re going to see him again”  
“Possible” answers Sam  
“That’s a very secretive answer”  
“Well...Dean...”  
“Yep”

Silence

“You know what it doesn’t matter”  
“Something else happen” Dean asks  
“Don’t freak out”  
“Why would I freak out?”  
“(Sighs) I saw someone at the mall...Dad”  
“I’m sorry, you must be mistaken my Dad’s dead”  
“Dean, he just wants you to hear him out”  
“Hear him...his outside isn’t he?”  
“He gave me a lift”

  
Dean jumps up and out the door

“Dean...”  
“GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE”  
“Dean, please just calm down” Sam tells him  
“Are you really taking this deadbeat’s side”  
“I’m not taking anyone’s side”  
“Don’t take it out on your brother”  
“Excuse me but you lost the right to be a parent when you left us 15 years ago...Sam get inside”  
“Dean”  
“Listen to your brother”  
“What did I just say?” Dean says to his Dad

Sam walks past them to the house

“And don’t ever let me see you around here again”  
“I’ll go, but just so you know I’m not going to stop. You have every right and you might not forgive and forget...I going to be here trying to make it up to you”

John gets in his car

“As long as it takes”


	3. Chapter 3

A week later 

Sam comes down the stairs at 8am

 

"Where you going...you realise it's a Saturday, right"

"We need to talk"

 

Sam sits at the table

 

"About what?" Dean asks still standing

"I'm going to see, Dad"

"No you're not" replies Dean

"I'm not asking for your permission, I am seeing him no matter what. The only reason I'm telling you this is because I don't want to lie to you"

"I swear to God, Sam..."

"Dean, I know you have every right to be mad at Dad" Sam cuts him off

 

Dean just makes a 'obviously' noise and sits opposite his brother

 

"I know that you had to grow up pretty quickly because of him. You raised me since you were 5 practically"

"Not practically, I did raise you since I was 5"

"And don't think I don't appreciate every single thing you've done for me"

"But"

"He's the only family we've got, I know he's made mistakes. But he's still our Dad and he could be dead tomorrow"

"I still don't think it's a good idea"

"You're probably right, and deep down I know that we'll probably be back here 2 weeks later with you saying I told you so. I need to give him a chance"

 

Dean sighs

 

"I guess there's nothing I can do to change your mind"

 

Sam shakes his head

 

"Fine, as long as I don't have to see his face"

"That's your choice" Sam replies

 

2 weeks later

 

"You coming to my brothers birthday on Saturday"

"I didn't think I was invited" Cas replies

"Of course you are, my brother likes you. And you two are the same age...almost, he wants you there"

"He said that" Cas asks a little too quickly

 

Sam looks at him 

 

"Well look at you, got a little crush on my brother do you?"

"No"

"Cas It's alright, I'm used to it"

"I don't"

 

Sam looks at him

 

"I don't"

"Ok...so you'll come"

"As long as it's ok with your brother"

"He'll be fine, to be honest he'll be to busy with his girlfriend"

 

Sam looks over at Cas waiting for a reaction

 

"So you know he has a girlfriend, then"

"I've met her...how long have they been together?"

 

Silence

 

"I'm just curious" Cas answers 

"4 years, he fixed her car When she brought it into the garage"

"He was 14"

"My brothers been working there on and off since he was 10" Sam replies

"Illegally"

"He's good, very good. Besides when you have fussy younger brother to support you have no choice but to work"

 

Cas smiles and turns away from Sam trying to hide it

 

"Cas, my brothers not gay"

"I realise that...and anyway that information isn't important to me because I don't like him"

"Keep telling yourself that"

 

The next day

 

"You know for someone who doesn't have a crush you don't half stare at my brother"

"I was admiring you're...wallpaper"

"Go say hi"

"I'm fine here" Cas replies

"Come on"

 

Sam gets up dragging Cas with him

 

"Hey, Dean you remember Cas"

"Yea"

"It's alright that I came here, right"

"Of course" Dean replies

"Told you" Sam whispers

"You want a beer?"

"I don't drink"

 

Dean looks at him confused

 

"I'm sorry I don't understand those words"

"And you shouldn't either you're not 21"

 

Dean laughs

 

"That's cute...you're serious?"

"Yes" Cas replies

"Well, Cas sweetie that ship has sailed. I had my first drink when I was 8"

 

Cas opens his mouth in shock

Sam reaches over and closes it

 

Later that night

 

"I'm so tired"

 

Dean gets up with a sigh

 

"Better get started on the cleaning"

"I'll do that"

 

Dean looks at Sam

 

"What?"

"What are you after?"

"I'm just trying to help"

"Ok"

 

Dean hands Sam the black bag and sits back down

10 minutes pass

 

"There is one thing"

"Knew it, how much do you need" Dean asks

"It's about Cas"

"What about him?"

"He has a crush on you"

"You think so"

"I know so"

"Why did he say that"

"No, he wont admit it...but I know how he gets when he's crushing."

"And how's that?" Dean asks

"Smilely and he can't keeps his eyes of you"

"I didn't notice"

"You wouldn't, too busy trying to eat Lisa whole"

 

Dean smiles

 

"I told him you weren't gay which is true"

"It's only half true"

"Yea, I left that bit out, if he knew you liked guys too he'd think he was in with a chance"

"You know I have a girlfriend, right"

"That hasn't stop you in the past"

"What is this conversation about?"

"Just be careful, don't sleep with him and then ignore him"

"Would I do that"

 

Sam looks at him with a raised eyebrow

 

"Fine...he's too nerdy for me anyway. Did you see the way he looked at me when I said I had my first drink at 8"

"Yea that was funny"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm freezing"

"You know there are people that live in Alaska"

 

Sam stops rubbing his hands together and stares at his brother

 

"What does that have to do with me?"

 

Dean rolls his eyes

 

"We can walk"

"No thanks, I'd rather wait"

 

A black impala pulls up 3 minutes later and the window winds down

 

"You got to be kidding me,” Dean mumbles under his breath

"Need a lift?"

"No tha..."

 

Sam gives Dean a look

 

"Fine" replies Dean

 

Dean gets into the back

 

"So what happened to Bobby's truck? You still have that, right." asks John

"Yea, but something is wrong with it so Dean's been trying to fix it' replies Sam

"I can help"

"Nah, you're alright" Dean replies

"Or I could take a look see wha..."

"I said no" Dean cuts him off

 

The rest of the journey was made in silence

When they arrive home Dean gets out the car without saying a word to his Dad

 

"Bye Dad"

 

John waves to his son as he gets out of the car

 

"I'll see you tomorrow" replies Sam

 

John nods

 

Sam catches up to Dean. few seconds later Dean walks back to the car

 

"Thanks for the lift" Dean says

"Your welcome"

 

Dean starts to walk away

 

"Dean"

 

Dean turns back

 

"I'm taking Sam out next week, you're welcome to come"

"I'll think about it,” replies Dean

 

Sam waves his Dad goodbye at the front door

Dean passes him and Sam smiles

 

"Shut up, Sam"

"I didn't say a word"

"I didn't say I was definitely going"

 

A week later

"Um...so are you coming...tomorrow?"

 

No answer

 

"Dean"

 

Dean shakes his head

 

"You said..."

"I said I'd think about it" Dean cuts him off

 

Silence

 

"I'm sorry you might be able to forgive and forget but I can't, at least not yet. And I know it's better to forgive and forget. But I can’t do that unless I truly do, its worst for me I think"

 "I think that the reason it's harder for you is because we grew up in different ways"

"That makes no sense because we grew up..."

"What I mean by that is...you had to grow up fast, but I never felt like I missed out on not having a Dad in the house, or a parent for that matter. Because you never let me."

 

Dean smiles

"Thank you" Sam

 

Dean clears his throat 

 

"Ok, can we move on from this mushy stuff”?

 

Sam smiles

 

The next day at Ange house

Ange house is currently run by Chuck and his wife Becky.

They inherited the house from Becky’s parents

 

Cas sneaks though the window at 11Pm

 

"Castiel, is that you?" asks Becky

"Damn it"

"Castiel, can you come in here please?” asks Chuck

 

Cas walks into the kitchen

 

"Ok, I know I’m late but...it's my birthday today"

"You're not in trouble, take a seat" replies Becky

 

Cas sits

 

"What's going on?"

 

Chuck looks over at his wife and sighs

 

"Before we give this to you, you should know that we signed a contract to not give it to you until you were 18"

"Ookay"

 

Chuck places a brown envelope on the table and slides it over to Cas

 

"What’s this?"

"It's a letter, from your mother...your birth mother" replies Chuck

 


End file.
